scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Nortis
Nortis is the main protagonist, the first character, and the professional player on the scrabout series. He becomes the third champion of Scrabout Tournament Series 3. He is also the main mascot of Scrabout franchise. 'History' He was a blurred and freshmen in college want to be destined to become king of Scrabout. He was first year after Steve, Arances and Viper. They are in same rooms with Jayvees and Adjaua while Cyan's classroom was different, they are studying the fields of IT (information technology). Nortis uses Hint to take down Monk He once and for all with the help of Jayvees he aids them in adventures and battles. Nortis also supporting Edmus for encouraging him. After he graduate to college he is searching for the job for his psychic powers. 'Background' Nortis is a brown-haired emo same as Steve style. He is wearing a school uniform without necklace. He looks like a guitarist with black jacket and he is brave like tuxedo. Now he change his hair from brown to black with being straight hair not large. He is big hands and big foots thus physically fit who nourished a lot. He is having a small facial hair on his hair since June 2015. 'Role' Nortis's main objective is to become a Scrabout King during 4 years in college, he was to be the next king after that he may take down Monk He with the founder of that person who sealed Hint. Nortis journey begins with Jayvees, Steve, Arances and Adjaua but he failed. After he graduate college he returns in 2015 year along with his friends added of Conan and Crystalkin. He once over to become the number 1 and forgot the legacy of being Scrabout King because Jayvees is his friend. 'Battles' Nortis has a chance of winning, he make a nice moves and thrilling moves but he is helped by Hint to force him to win against the enemies. In The New Era of Scrabble he is superiority of tricks and gimmicks in the play to win against the great duelists and enemies. He uses Hint to help him in battle so he is impossible to defeat. 'Season 1' Nortis do his best in this season, He is looking for throne. When he beat some other members of Monk He organization. The enemy defeats must be explain by him. Although a poltergust attack with Hint that was a best stratagem to beat the enemies with no regrets. Nortis encounters Cyan , Viper , Jayvees and now Sellar and the rest of his foes in this season. '2015' Nortis made his return on Scrabout 2015 and participate in Panabo Tournament was champion and defeats You in finals. He made three appearances in Scrabout Tournament Series. He unable to advance to finals in first two because of Versong and Arnel made their first place and advances to finals but not them become champions. Nortis advances to finals and now champion in the match against Conan, Yamura and Alastor. Since Alastor and Nortis in 1 score differences he forgive Alastor and want him to be champion this is the first time that two of them are qualified to Champions League 2015. 'References' Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Original Players